


Get dressed up with no place to go.

by DragonSorceress22



Series: Dove Chocolate One Shots [10]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Other, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Short One Shot, despite Shinichi's best efforts, genderfluid!Kaito, mild swearing, this is a drama-free zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSorceress22/pseuds/DragonSorceress22
Summary: 100% tooth-rotting fluff while Kaito is dressed up pretty. I mean, that’s really all this is.





	Get dressed up with no place to go.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 日本語 available: [【翻訳】Get dressed up with no place to go.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345435) by [octp5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octp5/pseuds/octp5)



> Beta’d by [solomonara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonara/pseuds/solomonara/works)! I’ll infect her brain with fluff yet!

When Shinichi walked into his bedroom there was just a flicker of a moment in which his brain demanded to know why there was a girl in his bed. Then he realized it was Kaito lying there. His hands were folded behind his head, legs crossed neatly at the ankles. The slice of skin between his thigh-highs and the soft folds of his skirt was hairless and smooth. The padded bra plus a strategically placed ribbon belt before the flare of the skirt created the illusion of a feminine figure. He wasn’t wearing a wig, but he was wearing light makeup and clip-on earrings that dangled down against the pillow.

“Hey,” Shinichi said. He set his bag down by the desk.

“Hey,” Kaito replied.

“Any reason for the disguise?” Even as he asked, he knew ‘disguise’ wasn’t the right word. Not this time. But Kaito didn’t seem to mind.

“Na,” Kaito answered. “Just haven’t had cause to be a girl in a while. Kinda missed it.”

“Mm.” _Well, Kaito’s never been the type to limit himself – not to one identity or one face or one name. Why one gender?_ Shinichi sat on the edge of the bed next to Kaito and had to stop himself from reaching out to run a hand along Kaito’s thigh. Between the silky fabrics and the smooth skin it was more tempting than he’d been prepared for. Kaito caught him looking though, and his suggestive smirk made Shinichi’s face feel distinctly overwarm. It also made his mouth quicker than his brain when another thought occurred to him.

“Hey, you know I’m more comfortable with a closed relationship, but are you sure just one lover’s enough for you?”

Kaito lost the playful smile and sat up, his eyebrows pulling in in confusion. “The hell are you talking about?”

“I don’t mean anything by it,” Shinichi said quickly. “I was just wondering. Haven’t you ever thought about it?”

“Hmmm.” Kaito flopped back onto the bed again and his skirt rode up just a little with the motion. Shinichi bit the inside of his lip. “You know, I haven’t.”

“Uh oh,” Shinichi said with a fake cringe. “Did I just open a door I shouldn’t have?”

“Story of your life,” Kaito laughed. “But no.” He reached out to tug on the hem of Shinichi’s shirt and Shinichi took the hint, shifting farther onto the bed and lying next to Kaito though he kept himself propped on an elbow so he could watch Kaito’s face. “I think it just didn’t occur to me because I’ve never felt limited with you, Shinichi,” Kaito continued. “I mean, who in the hell could possibly compare, y’know?”

It took a moment for that to sink in. “Uh,” Shinichi muttered weakly.

“Who could _understand_ me like you do?” Kaito went on, casually making Shinichi’s blush worse. “Who could relate to me, challenge me, love me, completely _accept_ me, crimes and all, like you? I’ve never felt like I needed anything else.” He pushed himself up then, mirroring Shinichi’s position. “Actually, even more than that, I think I _need_ just you. To be my one grounding point. The one I come back to. Know what I mean?”

Kaito had caught his eyes and for a while Shinichi forgot to answer. “Shit…” he eventually breathed out.

Kaito smirked. “No pressure.”

“Heh. Right.” Getting himself back in hand, he let teasing skepticism into his tone, but he couldn’t help but smile. Kaito slid manicured fingers against Shinichi’s cheek and guided him into a gentle, cherry-flavored kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone here follows my Fall into Flying series, I am 26% of the way done (most of the way through chapter 3) with Tales of Travel. I know that doesn’t sound like a lot, but I am working really hard on it. I realized not too long ago that it took me two years to write Fall into Flying, and Tales of Travel is structured much more similarly to that story than to Gravity which only took me one year to write. I’ll keep trucking along – I refuse to cut any corners just because the research is tough. I want this story to be a good one~
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading the brain-cleansing fluff that happens when my difficult heist/mystery/code-writing brain is tired lol :)


End file.
